No Royal Wedding
by killianjones-fiercepiratebaby
Summary: Being a Princess makes planning a wedding kind of difficult for Emma Swan, who just wants her pirate. /Operation Captain Swan: third installment/
1. Preparations

_This is the third installment of my canon divergent Captain Swan fic...thing. It was supposed to be just a once off but I have too many ideas along my timeline and it's been fun. This scene is pretty short, kind of was hard to write, and took a long while to write so forgive me. Next thing to forgive me over, it has smut. I don't often write smut, and I usually write it for my Original Characters, so it's not what I was used to. I just wanted to post it since I finally got to a point I felt it was fair to stop. I'd suggest reading the first two installments precious to this, but it's up to you. Tell me what you think, and enjoy!_

* * *

"Are you sure we can't talk my parents out of the whole 'royal wedding' scenario? I don't want it to be that huge of an affair, and given our luck, our wedding will be crashed by Jafar or someone equally ridiculous." She knew she was whining, but they _had_ to see that she made a valid point.

"I think we should just be glad that we talked Liam out of our Navy uniforms, Henry out of live and exotic animals and your mother out of making main street the aisle you are to walk down with the entire town in attendance. Remember, Swan, you're technically a princess." He had a point.

"What are you going to do when I take your name, are you going to call me Jones or will you be forced to call me Emma?" She teased him, glancing up at him through her lashes with a smile.

"Love, you'll always be Swan to me, even if you take my name. Although, maybe I'll switch it up some more and occasionally call you something along the lines of _wife_ or _mine._ Does that sound okay with you?" He had this terrible habit of leaving her a little speechless, she couldn't even count the amount of times she melted at the words he said to her, or better yet, the sincerity laced in every word. This time was not unlike the rest, as his loving words washed over her and she could feel the retarded smile spread across her face. She couldn't help it, this man was everything she wanted and more, and she had finally quit fighting that. She was determined not to fight it anymore and let the smile overtake her face as she nodded.

"I can live with that, I think."

"Oh, you can? How relieving, I was so worried, love." His tone was sassy but his arms tightened around her and she found her jaw hurting from smiling so much. His face softened after a moment, a seriousness washing over them. "Are you nervous, Emma?"

"I…yes. I am. I want this, I love you and I want all of this, but… I never thought I'd have it. It almost doesn't seem real. I'm nervous that I'll wake up and realize it's all been a dream. Meeting you, saving you, loving you." Her breaths came in uneven shudders as she fought the urge to cry, even talking about losing it all caused her to panic a bit.

"This isn't a dream, Swan. You won't wake up and lose me. I'm in this for the long haul, recall, and I don't intend on waking up any day without you by my side." She didn't know how to answer so she tucked her head into the crook of his neck instead, allowing him to lead them through the streets. They were on their way to the sheriff's station; it had been remarkably slow as far as magical disasters went thankfully for the last few months.

It seemed that after they had sent Loki back with his brother, all others decided to give them a bit of a break, which was both wonderful and not. Great because she valued spending all these moments with her family and her pirate, but bad because that meant the only things to do were go back to normal lives (as normal as they could get) and listen to her mother continuously plan her wedding. Killian was right, they had talked them out of many things, but the affair was still going to be larger than she felt she wanted.

On the other hand, she wanted her mother happy, and this seemed to make her very happy. So, she tried to stay out of it as much as was really possible. Killian seemed to be more into the preparations than she was, but then again he could tell her parents no when she couldn't seem to form the word in their presence.

"Alright, bring me up to date then. What else has my mother devised for our wedding?"

"She finally agreed that we could have it on the beach, that we can't invite the entire town because they won't fit, and that we can choose the colours. You and she are picking up the dress in a few days, and she wants to talk you into shopping for more things. Also, invites. Which is up to you."

"Can't we just put a flyer on Granny's door?"

"I take it back. Invites, not up to you."

"Hey, this is my wedding too, pirate."

"Yes, I do recall that. I seem to remember being the one to propose to you, so I think it's a good indicator that this is your wedding as well. However, you're the one so vehemently against the town coming, so maybe a flyer might not be the better option." Emma groaned and pulled on the door to the station, trying not to let her frustrations get the best of her. She had grown out of the fairy tale wedding a long while back, and yeah, so some of it had come back these last few years, but after everything they went through, she just wanted to make it official as fast as possible, without the months of planning and all of the fanfare.

"Have you thought about the colours, Swan?"

"I saw this idea on TV once to choose, but it's a surprise."

"Aye? I don't suppose you'll offer me a hint?" She responded by hooking a finger in the waistband of his jeans and pulling him into her for a kiss.

"Not a chance, but you'll like it I promise. Now, I'm going to go through the roster of people in the town and try to piece together the havoc the last few magical disasters have inflicted on the town. I swear; we still have two people a day wandering in and asking where their kingdom went. I'm getting sick of telling them that Arthur was a shady jerk and that Camelot doesn't exist beyond some magical dust."

"I don't envy you that job, if I had to talk about the coward, it'd be much more arduous of a task."

"Well, we don't have to worry about him anymore, thankfully, because we sent him back to his realm in handcuffs, and Gwen is finally relieved of the spell he put her under. I think that she and Lancelot will be just fine being the rulers of the kingdom, even if they have to rebuild it."

He pressed his lips to hers in a parting kiss, his fingers automatically curling at the back of her neck and she couldn't help but grip the open collar of his shirt as she pushed the kiss to another level. The only thing that stopped them from a full on make out was the sound of her father awkwardly clearing his throat, a glance his way proving her suspicion that he was trying to look anywhere but at them. His face was a concerning shade of red, and if Emma hadn't been so mortified she would have laughed, but she was much too busy feeling like a teen who just got caught by her parents with a boy in her room.

"Sorry, mate, wasn't aware that we had an audience. I would have spiced it up, put on a good show, had I known," his smile was downright dirty and Emma had to elbow him from saying anything more that would make her father's face turn a deeper shade of red. As it was, David had a particular look of terror in his eyes that bespoke his need to maintain his daughter's innocence. They both knew she didn't particularly have that, but it was one thing to know and another to see her and Killian wrapped up in each other and really _know._ Emma gnawed on her lower lip before kissing Killian swiftly on the cheek and heading towards the office, David's grumbles about ' _how could he give his blessing for this, he definitely didn't want to see that stuff'_ and she had to refrain from telling him that she wished she hadn't seen just as much _stuff_ from him and Snow. To this day, she still couldn't eat tacos quite the same way.

"I'll see you at the house tonight. You better get to the Jolly or my mother will beat you there, and none of us want to deal with a disappointed Snow White."

"Too true, love. I shall see you at home."

Snow was back to teaching, not full time, but she taught a few days a week, and she had somehow convinced Killian to agree to a lesson. A sailing lesson for her entire class, to be more specific. How her mother talked him into this was anyone's guess but he seemed content to do it for now. At least until he decided on something to pass time during the slow parts. The rest of them had it easy, they could easily slip into their old jobs from the curses, but he never had that and now it was a matter of him finding a non-crisis related 'job' to be a part in. Liam had gotten a job at the Rabbit Hole, telling everyone he was satisfied with it in the Underworld and could easily manage in Storybrooke. He actually seemed to be adapting quite well, even appearing to have an interest in Tink, if you judged the way he was always talking about her or always with her. Killian liked taking people sailing but he wasn't certain he wanted that indefinitely. As it was, he certainly had time to choose, because the crisis times tended to far outweigh the non-crisis times.

"Stop staring after the pirate and help me with this roster, Emma. We get paid for a reason."

"Do we?" She teased, but she pulled out the large files and set to it.

/x/

She walked through the door to see the room illuminated by candles and moonlight. Delicious smells carried from the kitchen where she could see Killian watching the stove intensely, stirring what smelled like spaghetti lazily. She shed her coat and hat before shaking out her hair and making her way to his side.

"Ah, Italian, you can never go wrong with Italian." Her voice was low as her arms slid around his waist, loving the smells of leather and salt on him, she longed to see if he tasted like sea salt, that longing fueling the way her fingers dipped down to skim the waistline of his sinfully tight jeans.

She had been thinking about that last kiss all day, who could really blame her for being a bit amped up when she finally had her pirate to herself.

"Eat first, darling, I think I've perfected this dish finally, and I don't wager it tastes good burnt, which it would be if we were to be, ahem, distracted."

"You're absolutely no fun," but her voice was tinged with laughter as she dropped her arms and moved to the cabinet to get them plates to eat off of.

"I'm more fun than you; need I remind you that Henry prefers hanging out with me?"

"You bribe him!" she objected quickly, hitting Killian playfully. "Of course he prefers to hang out with a pirate who lets him sail a ship, gives him weighted dice and goes with David for the driving lessons you guys don't think I know about."

"I'm appalled, Swan, David is teaching me to drive and Henry tags along, not the other way around."

"I find that hard to believe," she placed the silverware on the table and turned to see him holding the pot, a particular gleam in his eyes.

"Come for a drive with me then, I'll prove it to you."

"Sorry. I value life. We spent more than enough time in the underworld, one of us dead again isn't something I feel like repeating."

"You're no fun," he teased her and pressed a kiss to her cheek before pulling a chair out for her, pouring them glasses of red wine as she settled into the chair.

"Did you know that Rapunzel is in town? We found her in the records, but we aren't certain which curse she piggybacked on."

"This the lass with the long hair?"

"She got a haircut, but yes. That's her."

"Has anyone shown her the movie counterpart?"

"I don't know, but I bet she wouldn't be near as offended as you were when we watched Peter Pan."

"They portrayed Pan as the good guy, Swan! And something was absolutely living on his face; he was nowhere near as handsome as meself."

"I warned you that perms and waxed moustaches weren't your thing, Killian."

"What the bloody hell is a perm?"

She bit back a laugh and dragged some of the food onto her plate, the amazing aroma making her stomach growl. He had been working at this for a while, trying to get the hang of cooking with modern tools and he was actually doing really well. Better than she was and she had thirty years more than he did in this world. She shoveled through her food and he watched her amused as she cleaned the plate, his plate was still far from gone.

"Didn't your father let you eat today?"

"We didn't have time, so I'm now beyond hungry and tired."

He finished off his plate, took the dishes to the sink, quickly rinsed them, and placed them in the dishwasher.

"Well love, shall we retire then? Dealing with 20 preteens made me more tired that being a pirate captain ever had."

"What, you can't handle a couple kids?"

"Dealing with Henry is quite different from twenty of them, all of whom all wish to see if my hook is sharp and if the Jolly is really made of enchanted wood. I'm exhausted. My sailors never asked me if the sails _had_ to be white, they just kept their mouths shut and did as I said."

"Poor you. Do I need to make it all better?"

"Well, love, I certainly wouldn't be opposed to your ministrations."

Killian pulled her into a kiss, slow and meaningful, and by the time he pulled away from her lips, she had magicked them to their bedroom, and even better, on the bed. She smiled with a sense of euphoria, the kind of smile she usually got when she showed off her magic to him.

/x/

A wave of her hand and he suddenly found his hands in cuffs, and not for the first time. She had a thing for the hardware, there was no way around it, and now that she wasn't leaning on his broken ribs, he could appreciate it a whole lot more. Another wave of her hands and his leather jacket and shirt were gone from his body, hanging in the closet a second later. Emma tilted her head with a satisfied grin before crawling up his body and kissing just behind his ear.

"Blue. The colour of your eyes. That is one of the colours I want in our wedding."

"And what of the other?" Killian replied as he tried to capture her lips in a kiss.

"You've got a few options. Let's play a game, pirate, if you win you can have the treasure."

"What kind of game? Are you the treasure?"

"Well, I'm going to give you a few colour choices and whichever colour you don't like, I'll take off."

Before he could ask what she meant, she slid off him and waved her hand once more. Now though, she wasn't in her regular clothes, she was in an odd array of colourful cloths, and he had a feeling he would need to make a choice before he was allowed to taste any of her ivory skin.

"First, take off that hideous yellow sun hat." He watched her movements as she grabbed the hat and tossed it avross the room, allowing her blonde hair to drape down her back in waves and instantly thoughts of her hair draped over him slipped through his mind. "Next are those black things around your legs."

"They're called leg warmers."

"No, what they're called is hideous, and black isn't a wedding colour. I much prefer your legs bare, darling." She bent down, her lovely ass in the air and the hint of white lace under the eyesore of a pink skirt caught his attention. "The skirt goes next, it wouldn't go with blue, and neon is never a good idea when it comes to weddings." She hooked her fingers at her waist and shimmied the skirt down her legs, allowing him to take in the white lace wrapped around her thigh and the dark purple lace covering one of his favourite body parts of hers.

"The orange shirt is next, you didn't even try with these colors, did you Swan? They're really terrible." She laughed and Killian felt his body flame at the sound, his heart beating louder and quicker with every clothing item removed. Emma gripped the bottom of the shirt and pulled it off her in a smooth movement, leaving her in 4 colours, all of which he wanted to pull off her body himself, but the cuffs reminded him that words were all he had at the moment.

"Come love; let me decide between these, I'd love to take them off as I make my choice."

"I'll allow you, with your mouth, to choose the next item that has to go." She crawled up his body, first offering him a gorgeous view of her breasts in a sexy green bra, but he refused to take the bait yet. He knew exactly which item was next. He bypassed the silver chain sung around her waist and felt his erection push painfully against his pants as she continued her slow crawl, her mouth hovering over his skin, peppering him with light kisses.

Finally, she straddled his face, both the garter and the lace panties within his mouths reach. He dropped feather light kisses along the insides of her thighs, but not once did he touch the white lace, instead he slowly worked his way up to the purple panties. He heard her plant her palms on the wall behind their bed and smirked, because she knew exactly which item he was going to choose.

He supposed it was teasing enough for the moment and pulled his head to the juncture between her thighs, his tongue pressing against the fabric of her panties. Her low moan encouraged him to lick her more through the material, a shiver of arousal sparking through him as he realized most of the dampness on her panties was from her, not his mouth. He carefully pulled the panties to the side with his teeth then, before she could do anything at all, he licked between her folds, pressing his tongue flat against her clit. Emma's moan reverberated through Killian, lending him motivation to swirl his tongue around her clit before swiping his tongue down and penetrating her core. She jumped slightly, her thighs flexing before she pressed herself into his mouth, and he decided then and there that her panting breaths were heaven.

Killian continued to work at her, thrusting his tongue to mimic what was to come and when he felt she was on the edge, her legs spasming with the need to orgasm, he latched onto her clit and sucked. Her soft cry preceded her orgasm by mere seconds and Killian happily kissed at her thighs again as she came down from her orgasm.

He nibbled just near the garter before catching it with his teeth and dragging it down her thigh.

"Naughty pirate, I said one, not two; but because you gave me such a lovely orgasm, I'll allow it."

She slid back on his body, her thighs gripping his waist and Killian had to remind himself that this was her game and he was still in handcuffs. The fact that he had already unlocked them were certainly not the point, and she didn't know about it yet. Emma flicked her wrist and the panties and garter were gone from her body, leaving her hot core pressed against the tip of his erection that was peeking out from his jeans.

He leisurely perused her, his eyes at half-mast, and he could feel desire thunder through him as he took in her smirk as she sat atop of him. All she had left was a green bra and a silver chain around her waist that he only now realized had a tiny ship charm at the end, dangling just below her naval. He had already decided to choose the green to go next, but the desire to use his mouth to follow the chain was nearly overwhelming.

"Last choice, what will the winner be?"

"I think you knew exactly which I would choose, Emma."

"Mmm, I had it down to two options, but you took one of them out, and honestly if you choose a forest green to go with the blue I already picked, I'm overruling your decision."

"In that case, take off that damned bra. The decision is made, now I want to make love to you. Unlock the hardware, love."

"I don't want to." She pouted prettily, but as soon as the bra left her breasts bare he wrapped his arms around her waist and hauled her under him. Her look of utter shock would be amusing if he wasn't struggling so hard to push his pants away from his hips. He succeeded just as she finished sputtering incoherently, finally pushing one word through her decadent lips. "How?"

Killian held up his arm where the cuffs were still attacked around his wrist and smirked at her, allowing a small amount of scolding to slip through.

"Pirate, love."


	2. Gonna Get Married

_Just a mini follow up. I also have plans to write when she finds out she is pregnant, and I already have half a bit when they have a child a few years into the future. So this isn't over for my head. This, also, has smut. Like I said, I find it hard to write it for characters who aren't mine, so hopefully it is okay. Just a tiny blip of how I saw the wedding (and wedding night) go. Oh, and I didn't edit. At all. Wrote this in like an hour. Forgive me. Enjoy, and please tell me how you enjoy it (:_

* * *

"Oh, Emma, you look beautiful." Snow said in a rush, her voice choked with emotion. It was reminiscent of when they were in Camelot getting ready for the ball, the first she'd attended with her parents. She had felt like a real princess then, but now, in her long white dress and with Snow fixing the veil over her face, she felt like more. Something even more mind-blowing than a princess, and she knew it was because of the pirate who was soon to be her husband.

"Thanks, mom. I'm glad you're here for this."

"I'm glad you're not marrying a monkey."

"Not you too! I wasn't going to marry Walsh, even before I had my memories back. Him turning into a flying monkey just solidified my decision."

"And now, you're sure of your decision?"

"What, me going to hell to save Killian wasn't proof enough that I'd be happy to marry him?" Snow laughed and gave her the look, the one that said she was serious. Something that said Emma could say anything and she would accept it, support her, but she hadn't changed her mind. She wasn't nervous. This was months of planning finally coming to its conclusion and while it had been an adventure to plan, courtesy of being the daughter of Prince Charming and Snow White, it was worth it. In less than an hour, her father would be walking her down the aisle, or sand as it were, to the man who had given her so much hope and love in her life. The man who never gave up on her, who would happily give all of himself to her, and had from the start. No, she wasn't nervous, and she smiled at her mother to prove it. "I'm more ready for this than I thought I would ever be."

Snow smiled back in the mirror at her and draped the veil over her face.

"In that case, it is time. Let's go find your father."

/x/

He stood under the trellis, one hand gripping his belt and watched the sea while he waited for the music to ignite. He felt anxious, a bit terrified, and more than ready to see her walk down the aisle towards him. Henry stood next to him, looking handsome in his black tuxedo, his eyes wandering to Violet every other minute, before blushing and looking away. Killian would have said something in any other situation, as it was he just smiled at Henry knowingly and arched a brow his way, causing the lad to flush a deeper red.

A breeze sailed through, causing his new jacket to slap behind him. It had been Liam's idea; Killian had been ready to give into this world and its fashion (not all of it, but for Emma he was willing to get a tuxedo) but Liam had insisted that he look like a proper captain, someone of status. Killian didn't have it in him to remind Liam that the only time he'd been a captain, he hadn't any honour and was a pirate, but he tried to keep those dark thoughts from swirling, so he accepted the new vest and jacket and allowed Liam to clean up the Jolly until it was fit for royalty again. He and Emma had plans of sailing out tonight; just the two of them after the party was over.

A party that wasn't going to happen at Grannys. The Charming's had insisted until Killian had pointed out that every time they celebrated there, bad things tended to happen. He wasn't keen on testing fate on the night of his wedding.

Finally, music began filling the air and Killian found his eyes being drawn to the tent that was situated further back but centred on the aisle. Finally, she and David stepped out and Killian felt himself stop breathing. He felt his heart literally stop at the sight of her, smiling under the sheer white, lace veil. The white lace brought memories of a night not so long ago, of his teeth dragging a similar material down her thigh, and he couldn't help but wonder if she had one of those under her dress now.

His eyes traveled from her eyes, sparkling in the low sun, the way her lips were pulled into the most breathtaking smile he had ever seen, the way she only looked at him, not once t another person. It felt as if the world fell away as David walked her towards him, all Killian could do was stare at the beauty that was Emma Swan.

Killian finally took in her dress, something that thanks to a silly tradition in this world, he hadn't been allowed to see yet. It was a dress like any other, but on her, it was beyond words. Her shoulders were left bare, the delicate design threaded through the dress making her look more like a goddess than anything he had seen before. Her grin told him that she knew how he felt, and as she drew closer Killian felt more and more at peace. He glanced towards Liam, who had stepped between himself and Henry, and they shared a look. Liam's proud smile and Henry's excited grin were all he needed to know that everything in his life had made it worth, as long as he was able to marry this woman.

Emma stepped next to him, allowing David to kiss her cheek and place her hand in Killian's, a muttered 'you hurt her, I kill you' under his breath, but Killian saw his smile. Ah, yes, he had grown on David, much as the prince likely hated to admit it. Killian threaded his fingers through Emma's and smiled at her—his future was her and it had never looked so bright.

/x/

She couldn't wait the sneak off. The moment she had seen Killian, dressed to impress, all she had wanted was him to herself. They were married, she honestly couldn't wrap her head around it yet, and the ring with a sapphire as blue as his eyes sat on her finger, reminding her that it was all real.

This was her happy ending. Oh, she knew from watching her parent that this wasn't the end, not even close but that gave her even more hope. They could get through everything, and maybe now that they were married she would finally let him in on the secret of the extra room. Even now she had to laugh, she had known exactly what Henry was thinking when he had pushed the importance of an extra room and even now, Killian tried to get it out of her. It was for if they ever had a child, something that until recently she hadn't even let herself consider, but now that she was his wife, the thoughts wouldn't leave her alone. Oh, she wasn't going to try for a baby any time soon, but the thought didn't scare her witless as it had once, and she had a feeling Henry wouldn't mind a sibling. That being said, she needed to talk to Killian about it and then Henry before deciding something like that, but someday she could imagine a little girl with her eyes and Killian's midnight black hair.

Pushing the thoughts from her mind she focused on her pirate—no, her husband—dancing with her mother, a glint in his eyes telling her that he was teasing her. Snow's smile confirmed it as he whirled her around, their laughs blending into the music and the laughter around them. Next, Emma glanced at Henry, who was standing with Violet, both of them with shy smiles as Henry offered her his hand, intent on dancing with her. Killian had spent some time teaching Henry to dance, and he was nearly as wonderful as Killian at it, he was sure to knock Violet off her feet. Gaze traveling to her father, who was dancing with Regina and Roland, while Robin stood not far away dancing with his one year old.

What a weird family, Emma thought with a small smile, one she never thought she would have. Crazy to think that just a few years ago she had blown out a candle on her birthday, wishing for family, and now here they all were, celebrating her marriage to Captain Hook, of all people. He wasn't Hook to her anymore though; he was Killian through and through, even if the moniker stuck like a bad childhood nickname.

"Will you run away with me, love? I have the perfect place, a place where nobody will follow."

"Where might that be, Captain?"

"Why, on the Jolly Roger of course. Come, love, do you want to set sail?"

"With you? Always."

/x/

The night was warm, warmer than he thought it would be. They were miles from shore, miles from everyone else and he couldn't feel more content if he tried. Emma was curled in his arms, her body pressed against his under the blanket. The stars were blinking all around them, and her magic was keeping them in a bubble that saved them from the wind.

"What's going on in your head, Killian." She mumbled sleepily against his chest, her fingers slipping gently down his side to draw circles on his hip. If she kept that up, he wasn't going to let her go back to sleep.

"Careful how you touch, love, I can only be a gentleman so long before I want you more than I want you to sleep."

"I don't need sleep."

"That's a laugh, love. You've been going nonstop for days now, trying to make sure the wedding went off without a hitch." She hummed and nuzzled against his throat, her breath igniting flames in his veins that only she could take care of. Her hand slid over to his other hip, where she trailed a finger up and down his thigh.

"It went off without a hitch, and now that all the hard work is over, I'd like to take my reward. Which means, pirate, you have some work to do now. You're stuck with me." Her fingers caressed the tip of his erection and in an instant he seemed to go from semi hard, to painfully so.

"What kind of work?" His hand traveled along her arm, and it took more control than he thought he had to stop the moan when she palmed his erection and began pumping him. No longer able to handle the teasing, he pulled himself over her until his body was covering her completely, his hips settled firmly against hers. She smiled a wicked smile and wrapped her legs over his thighs, pressing her hips up and grinding against him.

"The kind that pleases me. What do you say, Killian?" He dropped his fingers, slipping them between her folds and moaned at the wetness he found.

He entered a digit into her core and with his thumb circled her clit, a rhythm setting in that before long had Emma writhing beneath him begging him to enter her. He had every intention of completing her request, but he had to know something first.

He positioned the tip of his erection at her core and pushed in, not even an inch before pulling out and leaving it waiting at her core. She tried to swivel her hips, tried to pull him into her body but he pressed his hand into her stomach and kept her down. Dropping featherlight kisses along her neck he made his way to her ear.

"What's the extra room for, Swan? I would like to know now, since you've kept it from me for a year." Her hands dug into his ass, but her eyes lit up at his question. Oh, yes, she was finally going to answer him.

"In case…in case we have a kid." He froze at her words, at the smile she had on her face, at the simple way she said it as if it was a very real possibility. It was something he hadn't even allowed himself to think of. She smirked at his shock and used it to her advantage, pushing her hips to him and taking him deep in her body. It snapped him from his shock and his hand caressed her cheek.

"Would you want that with me, love? A child, sometime in the future?"

"Yes, I want that at some point, but for now, I'd just like you."

Her words fell over him like a spell and he dropped his mouth to hers, kissing her with all the love and passion that he could find in himself. It was all hers, _he_ was all hers and knowing that she wanted that, it meant everything to him. He thrust inside her, every movement sealing them together, for the future they both had wanted so badly.

He slid in and out of her, feeling her orgasm build until her inner walls tightened around him and he pumped into her, chasing his own orgasm and sending her into a second.

They lay back on the ground, tired and spent, but all he could think about was the idea of that extra room being decorated for a child, _their_ child. He didn't want one right away, their lives were too hectic for that, but now that he knew she wanted it, the thoughts wouldn't leave him. He really did have a future with her, and it looked brighter by the minute.

Killian pressed a kiss to her forehead before drifting off in her arms.


	3. Awkward Homecoming

_I really didn't mean to write anymore on this, and honestly it wasn't much, I just liked the thought of Snow being like tell me all and David being himself like TELL US NOTHING. I do want to write her finding out she is pregnant and a bit later with their daughter, I just don't really...have time. I'm sorry. I hope you like this ficlet, it was written quickly but with love, and was slightly inspired by the fact that I am DEAD over that sneak peek._

* * *

"How was the honeymoon?" Snow asked Emma excitedly, her brows wagging in a suggestive fashion.

Emma looked awkwardly towards Killian, who deftly stepped out of reach of her father as the question was asked and turned back to her mother.

"Well, we only left for two days, which were wonderful, but that's not much of a honeymoon."

Emma reached past her mother and plucked a coffee for herself, not bothering to offer Killian any. The last time he had drank coffee, he had been wired all damn day. Apparently being 300 without previous exposure to caffeine was a bad idea and took a toll on your body. Who would have guessed? She sipped the brew, delighting in the bitter taste against her lips when Snow leaned against her and looked at her pointedly.

"I understand you were only gone for two days, but how was it?" The stressed word made Killian burst out laughing and David flush a deep red before clenching his jaw and avoiding looking at his daughter and new son-in-law. Snow was just looking at her eagerly and Emma felt herself stuttering, trying to avoid the question as best she could. After 28 years of wishing she had parents, suddenly she had them and they wanted to know about her sex life. Or rather, Snow did – David looked more uncomfortable than even Emma. This was one awkward moment she could have happily done without.

"It- um, was... Oh, where is Henry, is he with Regina?"

"Yes. So where did you go, what did you see?"

 _The inside of his cabin on his ship?_

"We didn't sail far mom, just away for a bit."

 _The way the stars bounced off the dark waters, where they spoke of futures and love._

"But did you get to stop off anywhere? Any pictures?"

 _No, but we got off many a time._

"No, we didn't take any pictures. You know how Killian is with technology, so we just left that below deck usually."

 _Except, he is much better with technology now, and is very aware of how to take a picture. Actually, she needs to get rid of that picture, now that she thinks on it._

"Emma, you have to capture those moments. What I wouldn't give to have a photographer in the Enchanted Forest that could have taken pictures at my wedding."

Killian smirks and addresses Snow. "Oh, don't worry, your majesty. I doubt we will be forgetting it, pictures or no." He raises a brow at the three of them and David's face screws into a look of horror.

"Damnit, Hook. That is something I _didn't need to know._ "


End file.
